


Was This Fate?

by J_Ellen93



Category: Markiplier x Reader - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Love, Romance, YouTube, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ellen93/pseuds/J_Ellen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From fan to lover? An unexpected love? How was she different from any other fan? What made her so involved with my life? Was this really fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was This Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Guys, This is my first go with this FanFiction ehehehe, so please be nice to me but also please comment on it if you like it or even message me about it, would love to hear your feedback :) So this is based on Markiplier that we all know and love :3 and it's OC style too and rated T for now. This is all new to me and depending on how well this story goes, I'll write some more.

# Prologue

“We don’t watch YouTube gamers just for the games they play.  We watch for the experience, the camaraderie of reacting to the same sights, sounds and stories, together. 

We watch for the human aspect – the human aspect that can’t be had with simple recording or play through. It’s this human aspect that creates friendship and empathy, shared emotions and experiences, trust and enjoyment.

It’s this human aspect that provides the foundation for community.  Because what you feel is what we do too. When you reach new heights, you reach them with us and when you hit rock bottom, you surely aren’t alone.

When you show emotion we see it all, but part of vulnerability is part of sharing... and just as we’ve gained from your sharing, we’d like to share our emotion with you too.”

* * *

 

# Chapter One

Adrenalin, flowing all over her fragile body… Chest tightening and heart palpitating in a rapid speed… Tightly griping her white gold pendent, with the engraved writing stating 3 years sanitary, trying to catch her now gasping breath. The feeling of darkness and anxiety that once overtook her body is now temporarily replaced with laughter and tears of joy. Whipping the overflowing feeling of distraught as well as enjoyment tears from her now puffy eyes. Having that satisfying feeling of watching her idol, her friend, and her savior, achieving another milestone of having 6 million followers on his YouTube channel. 

It was 3:30 am in the morning, and for this 22 Graphic novelist and Digital Media student. This was an occurring thing for her. Waking up in a panic, having to watch her favorite YouTube channel to tame her inner demon, then having to wake up at 7am to start her day. It was a tiresome lifestyle, but somehow she manages to handle herself well.

Before retiring to her bed once more, she notices there was an important message within the comments. 

“What’s this? In preparation for his 8Million followers, we would like to create and view each fan reviewing his 6million video. All you have to do is create a video and express your true feelings, share your love with us as we celebrate another milestone…hmm.”

Already having her webcam program opened on her Mac pro, she hovered the mouse icon over the ‘Create Video’ button before drawing her attention to the time located on the top right corner of her Mac.

“I’ve still got time.”

* * *

Monday 16th, 11:30 am. The start of lunchtime peek hour within the city of Los Angeles, people lined up from corner to corner just to buy over prices food to feed their non-existing stomach. If it isn’t a Pumpkin spices latte being ordered, it’s either some latest health fad costing half your soul. 

Amounts the busy crowed within the city of Angeles, the 22-year-old DM student, Ellen Maè. With her tired blue eyes, crazy multi colored short red and brown hair while wearing her punk theme clothing drags her feet towards the local café not far from her college.

“Ah man… I need to think of a better way to get a good night sleep… **Yawns** … This whole ‘3 and a half’ hour sleep is starting to piss me off… Must buy coffee.”

 Unaware of her surrounding, the crowed of people grew larger and larger, eventually everyone was bumping into her. Within a split second, Ellen was pushed agents someone, cause her and that person stumbling onto the footpath landing rear first.

Groaning in pain, Ellen sat herself up while scratching the back of her head “Ow… Oh my god I’m so sorry about that. Someone must have pushed me towards you, are you okay?” 

“Oh yes, I’m fine. More importantly are you okay? Let me help you up, are you hurt? “ 

Accepting his helpful gesture, Ellen lifts herself up from the footpath and readjusts herself “Thank you so much mister.”

“Oh there’s no need to thank me, I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” 

After dusting off the dirt marks from her pants, Ellen finally faces the mystery man, but after realizing whom the man is, her body goes into complete shock “Y-You…Your Mark!”

The man, suddenly taken by surprise with Ellen’s comment “Why, yes I am, but how did you-“

“ I-I mean, you’re… you’re Markiplier!”

 

-       **To Be Continued –**

**So that’s the start of it so far. I hope you liked it and please don’t forget to comment and share your reviews. And if you really want to read more then I’ll continue with it :) xx**


	2. Was This Fate?

**Chapter Two**  

* * *

Completely gob smack that out of all the people she bumped into, it had to be Mark Fischbach! Aka Markiplier, the man that can be described as, well GOD! He pretty much had the full package, the hair, the deep voice, and the looks, even the perfect body. Despite being pretty short for a male, Mark was a very attractive man, and everyone knew that. 

Blushing profusely after realizing that she indeed bumped into Markiplier, Ellen immediately bowed her head down in respect and apologizing at the same time.       “Oh my god Markiplier… I mean Mark, I’m so sorry! I-I was unaware you’d be out around this time of the day. I mean of course you would be out and about because you are human ha-ha. Wait that came out wrong and creepy… Gah! I’m sorry! Can I start over? I’m seriously a huge fan, and now when I’ve had my chance, I’ve now blown it by giving you the impression that I’m a freak, when in reality I’m not and I-“ 

            “Relax will ya? I’m not that great of a person ha-ha but I appreciate you praising me for my work that I do, really I’m flattered. “ Mark chuckles, placing his hand on Ellen’s shoulder, stopping her from shaking while trying to calm her down. 

            “Obviously you don’t realize that some of your fans think of you as a savior, better yet a God.”

            “ Well, I guess I do have some sort of a God complex. Maybe I should add that to my next video, dramatically start saying ‘HEAR MY WORDS! YOUR GOD AS SPOKEN AND HE’S LOOKIN FABULOUS! I SHALL SHONE THE NON BELIEVER’S INTO THE PITS OF HELL AHAHAHA!’ Oh my god I can’t believe I just did that aha ha-ha!” 

Both Ellen and Mark where leaning agents a brick wall, trying to keep their laughter under control, to which it failed miserably causing them to fall back down on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Mark, holding his stomach while sliding towards Ellen’s right shoulder, while Ellen was resting her head agents the wall trying to whip away her happy tears. 

            “Ha-ha… Now there’s the Mark we all know and love. Oh my god that was brilliant, now you have to add that into one of your videos.” Giggling in between her answer while placing her right hand on her chest, slowly recovering from their laughing fit.

 After sitting himself up, Mark clears his throat before turning his attention to the young girl.

            “You know I didn’t catch your name before. It’s very rare to fine a funny person such as yourself.”

            “Oh I’m sorry. My name is Ellen.” Raises her right hand to shake his “Ellen Maè Fitzgerald.”

            “Awesome, nice to meet you, and you know who I am, so that saves me the time of having to explaining myself.” Chuckling at his answer while exchanging handshakes.

 Giving a gentle smile, Ellen turns her attention to her phone, viewing the current time of exactly 12o’clock.

            “Wow, it’s that time already?” Slowly sitting up and lifting herself up from the ground, readjusting and whipping the dirt of her clothing once more.

            “Again, I’m sorry for falling on you Mark. But I’ve got to get going though. I need to head over to the café before heading back to college.” 

            “You mean the café that’s just around the corner from us? I’m going there too!” Mark statue.

            “Seriously? Well in that case, lunch is on me then”

            “Thanks for the offer, but I can’t let you do that. I-“

            “Please, It’s the least I can do, considering I’m the one who pushed you to the ground.” Ellen reaches her right arm out to Mark, offering to help him up since he’s still sitting on the   ground.

            “I won’t take no for an answer, so what do you say, free lunch and more laughter before heading back to reality?” Ellen smiles sincerely to him.

            “Sure, why not. Besides, it would be rude of me to turn down a pretty girls offer.” Chuckling at his own response, Mark take’s Ellen’s offer and grips her hand to help him up from the ground.

            “Ha-ha. More like you wouldn’t miss a free lunch opportunity from a pretty girl that legit, knocked you off your feet.” Ellen said while smirking, unable to control herself from giggling at her own remark.

            “Hey I wasn’t the one who said it okay...”

            “But you where thinking that, weren’t you?” Ellen asked while having a cheeky smirk still on her face.

            “…Okay, you got me ha-ha” Mark answered while laughing at their conversation. 

There was something about Ellen that got Mark feeling more enthusiastic then before. He didn’t know if it was the conversation they where having just now, or the fact that she’s a friendly, lively and funny person that he got along so well within a short period of time. Either way, this girl, Ellen, made him feel really good about himself, and he wanted to see more.

 

* * *

After collecting their lunch from the local café, Mark and Ellen sat inside the café amounts the busy people already eating their food. Lucky for them, no one was around them, which made it easy for Mark to hide.

Ellen, who was sitting opposite side of him, couldn’t help my giggle at his fail attempt to ‘blend in’ within the busy café. “ Honestly Mark, are you trying to get everyone’s attention, or are you seriously trying to hide?”

Raising his head above the newspaper, Mark chuckles while giving his cheeky grin “Do you not see the skills I have to completely blend in within the crowd. Even Wilford Warfstache would be proud of my master of disguise.”

“Well Mr. Master of disguise’ you are making a scene and I suggest you put the newspaper down and eat your free lunch.” Ellen laughs softly while grabbing the newspaper from Mark and then proceeds to her lunch.

Both of them ate lunch in silence until Mark was the one to break the silence.

            “So Ellen, you mention before that you where a college student?”

            “Mhm! Yes, I am...” Ellen mumbled while trying to finish her lunch. “I’m studying Digital Media Technology and Web Developement at one of a local college’s here, which I’m quiet grateful for considering it was such a hassle to enroll.”

            “Oh really? What was the issue? If you don’t mind me asking.” Mark asked

            “Well… Since I’m not a born and bred American, I’ve had to try and obtain a student Visa. But when I decided to move here in L.A prenatally, I’ve had to obtain American citizenship, which was even harder considering I was born in Australia. But now it’s done and now I’m here studying what I love and talking to you.” Ellen smiled sincerely and continued eating her lunch. 

Completely gob smacked about what Ellen said, he just sat there with his mouth wide open. “So… I have fans in Australia?!”

Ellen giggles while trying not to choke on her food “Of course you do, you have fans from around the world… My 11 year old cousin talks about you all the time, you, along with Jacksepticeye and PewDiePie, are his idols.”

            “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t get over that many people around the world would actually watch my videos!” Mark stated excitedly

            “Well why wouldn’t they?”

Mark looked at Ellen with a shocked expression, taken back by the question she just asked.

            “You’re a very relatable guy Mark. Not a lot of people a fortunate to have the life’s we live. Many people have demons to conquer, and it’s guys like you that make our lives easier. You make us laugh, always smiling because of you, and you make us feel wanted. You even cry for us when we’re in need, and we’re always with you when the almighty Markiplier has a rough moment, day, or life experience to conquer. You will never be along Mark… you should know this by now he-he” 

Mark was astound that out of all the complements everyone gave him, it was Ellen’s words that made him realize how much of a good person he really is. One fan that he met by sheer accidental coincidence could make him feel this content about his life. He never thought in a million years that he, Markiplier himself, would be left speechless. A man with words was now gob smack. How could one fan, no, one female give him such mixed feelings that he himself as never dealt with. 

Unaware of his actions, Mark gentle grabbed Ellen’s hands and hold them firmly. Noticing her surprised reaction, causing her to blush a faint red, which he found quite cute. “Ellen, thank you.”

            “F-for what?” Ellen asked nervously

            “For your kind words. It’s not everyday that I’m privilege to have a fan take the time of their day and explain how much I mean to them, really. It’s fans like you I truly appreciate being able to do what I love, so really. Thank you for bumping into me.” Mark smiled his ever-charming grin.

            “Ha-ha, now that’s something you don’t hear every day, but I’m glad I could brighten your day” Ellen smiled proudly before hearing her phone buzzing away. “Oh shoot! I’m going to be late for my lecture!”

            “Will you be okay? I can put a good word for you if you like?” Mark asks cautiously, hoping that the young girl would be in too much trouble.

            “It’s okay, I’m a big girl, and I’ll handle mister mean old lecture he-he. Thank you for having lunch with me, you’ve honestly made my day.”

            “Thank you for my lunch, I really do owe you big time.”

            “There’s no need Mark, Your presence was all I need.” Ellen smiled sincerely “I’ll see you around”

            “You enjoy the rest of the day.” Mark said while watching Ellen walk away from where they were located. He continued to watch her walk away until she was no longer visible.  

While Mark was getting up from his spot, he could feel his cellphone ringing. Reaching his phone from his front right pocket on his blue jeans. Mark answers the call.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey Mark, it’s Ryan.”

            “Hey Ryan, what’s up”

            “The guys are wondering when you’re coming back from your lunch break, it’s been over an hour.”

            “Oh crap! Sorry, something crazy happened to me when I was on my way to get lunch”

            “Lol, when is that never normal for you?”

            “…Shut up Ryan.”

            “Just get your butt back. Oh by the way, we’ve finished the edits for your video. You’re gonna love what we’ve done.”

            “Awesome I’ll be there soon.”

            “Awesome, see you when you get back.”

            “Okay, bye.”

            “Bye.” 

Once Mark ended the call to Ryan Magee, one of the guys from Cyndago, he sighed in frustration. He finally realized he for got to do something.

            “God damn it, why didn’t I get Ellen’s number…urgh…I’m such an Idiot.”

 


	3. Was This Fate?

# Chapter 3

 Once Mark returned to his house, not far from the café were he and Ellen ate lunch together. The Cyndago guys, Ryan Magee, Daniel Kyre and Matt Watson were waiting for him at the front door ready to question him about his whereabouts.

            “Where the hell were you man? You said you were only going to the café down the road?” Ryan asked in frustration

            “Look guys, I’m really sorry for the delay. I literally, had an interesting trip to the café. “ Mark apologies while trying to explain himself.

            “Really? You can’t go to the coffee shop without anything weird happening for one day?” Ryan questioned

            “Apparently not by the looks of it, and it wasn’t weird this time okay!” Mark stated

 Daniel patted Mark’s back hard while smirking “Doesn’t matter. He’s here now and not later. Anyway, we’ve finished editing that milestone video for you, now hurry up and check it out before we all kick your ass for being late.”

Mark chuckling while pretending to storm off towards his office “I DO WHAT I WANT MUM, GOD!” All the guys where laughing at his reaction before returning into their own room to finish off their own work. 

Mark walks into his office and sits himself down to get’s everything ready for his video. This everyday routine was expected for a vlogger like Mark. For the past 3 years he’s been forever known as Markiplier - The king of the squeals and five nights at Freddie’s along with other popular game, he’s even created the character ‘Wilford Warfstache’ with his official pink mustache that’s seen within his videos, which include the Cyndago guys every now and then. Mark’s only purpose was to share his enjoyment and love of games to his viewers, but never in a million years did he ever expect it to escalate into what it is today, from 1 subscription to now over 8million worldwide. This really was the dream job, and Mark was living in it.        

            “Right, let’s get this started.” Mark whispered while clicking the play button. Waiting patiently for his modified video to load. 

            “Hey guys! So there’s another fan made subscriber milestone video and apparently this one has over a thousand fans reacting to me reacting to something or other. Just like the six million-subscriber video, I’m a going to be doing the same thing! I’m going to be filming my reaction to their reaction to my reaction and make it all come full circle, so this video the one you’re watching now may be cut, but the original video is almost 30 minutes long. So if you want to see the full-uncut version, check the link in the description below. So thanks everyone, here we go!” 

Mark chuckles while continuing to watch the video “Not even a minute into this video and I can already feel emotional about it. God damn it ha-ha.” 

The intro of the song started playing, viewing a younger Mark on the bottom left hand greeting everyone with his signature smile. Eventually hearing another man’s voice commentating the intro of the video.

_“We don’t watch YouTube gamers just for the games they play.  We watch for the experience, the camaraderie of reacting to the same sights, sounds and stories, together._

_We watch for the human aspect – the human aspect that can’t be had with simple recording or play through. It’s this human aspect that creates friendship and empathy, shared emotions and experiences, trust and enjoyment._

_It’s this human aspect that provides the foundation for community.  Because what you feel is what we do too. When you reach new heights, you reach them with us and when you hit rock bottom, you surely aren’t alone._

_When you show emotion we see it all, but part of vulnerability is part of sharing... and just as we’ve gained from your sharing, we’d like to share our emotion with you too. This is our reaction to your reaction”_  

            “Man I’m such a crybaby, I’ve already done filming for this and yet I’m still crying aha-ha” Mark sighs while rubbing his eyes, tears slowly rolling down his face while trying to keep his emotions under control. 

_‘~Short steps, deep breaths_

_Everything is alright_

_Chin up, I can’t_

_Step into the spotlight_

_She said, “I’m sad,”_

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer…~’_

Music continues playing in the background, viewing the reaction to Marks emotions. Feeling really moved about his gratitude for his fans. Unable to control his emotions, he eventually stops holding back his tears. “It’s so silly, they’re watching me watching them… and I’m watching them… Ah man.”

 

_‘~When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we’ll see_

_I’ll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the starts all down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don’t mind_

_If you’re with me,_

_Then everything’s alright…~’_

 

            “Shut up me!” Mark whispered to his own commentary that he was over hearing. “Let the thing play god damn you, I mean me. God why is everyone crying? It’s okay, I don’t deserve these tears”

 

_‘~ Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say_

_There’s such a rift between them_

_He said, “I can’t_

_Really seem to read you.”_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do~’_

 

Faintly hearing Marks voice in the video stating how he ‘a mess,’ Mark clears his face while becoming frustrated. “You’re a mess? God look at me, I’m the one who’s in a bloody mess!”

 

_‘~ When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we’ll see_

_I’ll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the starts all down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don’t mind_

_If you’re with me,_

_Then everything’s alright_

_If you’re with me,_

_Then everything’s alright…~_

 

            “Ah geeze.” Mark thought while continuing to wipe the tears away from his face.

            “You Okay Mark? Ryan asked while having a concerned look on his face.

Turning his attention to his mate Ryan, unaware of him walking into his office.“ Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just crying like a little bitch right here, it’s all good.” Moaning in frustration while grabbing a rag to clean his face “I feel like someone’s punch me in the face I’ve been crying that much”

            “If that’s what you’re thinking now, then wait till you watch more…”

            “Wait… so it get’s better or worse? Aha-ha I don’t know how much love I can take.” Chuckles Mark while continuing to clear his face.

            “Well, in my opinion, it’s better. Even the guys and I were touched but one of your fans kind words about you.” Stated Ryan with a genital smile 

Curious to what Ryan was talking about, Mark continued to play the video.  Viewing all the fans getting emotional over the original 6million video.  Constantly thanking them and how they wouldn’t be here without them. 

Once that was over, Ryan paused the video to get Mark’s attention.

            “Okay, so what we’ve done here is, we’ve tried to add as many fans congratulating you for your achievement. It’s been hard but we’ve shortened most of them, expect for a couple. I just wanted you too keep that in mind.”

            “Okay, thanks Ryan and the rest of the guys for doing this.”

            “No problem, but I will stay here until I find you the person that nearly had the 3 of us in tears.”

            “Really?” Mark questioned

            “Yep” Ryan answered bluntly while clicking the play button once more. 

As the video continued playing, each fan congratulated him on his success and explained how important he’s been through out their lives, tearful moments and grateful people expressing their love for the King himself. 5 minutes into the video and over 50 fans have already thanked him, until one fan caught Marks eye, causing him to gasp in shock and surprised at the same time, which happened to be when Ryan paused the film. 

            “You okay Mark?” Ryan asked cautiously due to Mark’s reaction.

            “Is this the fan you were going to show me?”

            “Yes actually, I was. I-“

            “I-I… I know her! That’s Ellen!” Mark identified, almost shouting her name out loud

Giving Mark a questionable and confused expression, Ryan get’s up and starts heading towards the door “Well, this just got interesting. Finish off watching this video and let us know if anything needs any adjustments. Then you can inform us how you’ve manage to know one of your fans that we’ve never heard about.”

            “I’m not crazy Ryan, I do know who she is.” Mark chuckles whilst observing Ryan shaking his head while leaving his office.

 Once Ryan left and there was silence once again, Mark connected his headphones to his computer before wearing them to continue watching the modified film.  Still completely shocked about the outcome that Ellen, the girl who he just met not too long ago, would appear in one of his most important videos. Which made this experience for Mark more nerve-racking then before. To which he couldn’t understand why. Was it the fact he was already interested to this girl, making him more anxious about what she would say about or to him?

 Mark took a deep breath before continuing the video, the video that would maybe change his life?

 

\- To Be Continued- ;)      


	4. Was This Fate?

# Chapter 4

 

Before continuing his modified video, Mark took a deep, steady breath while placing the mouse icon over the ‘Play’ button.

Viewing the video, the appearance of Ellen slowly emerged right before his eyes. Her already puffy eyes from what looked like tears rolling down her pink flustered cheeks. Having her noticeable red and brown hair pulled back into a tiny pigtail and nursing one of her blankets around her shoulders within a very dark room. 

_“Congratulation on your achievement Mark!” Ellen said cheerfully “You have changed so many lives, and we are all thankful for that… especially me. If it weren’t for your kind, warm and humorous words, our life would be forever boring...”_  

Mark starts smiling while trying to stay emotionally stable through Ellen’s speech, chuckling at her funny message

_“There has been many times where I thought everything was lost, unreachable, and even questionable. That feeling of darkness, overtaking me to the point of no return… But then you came into my life.”_ She chuckled while holding onto her white gold pendent, viewing the engraved caption ‘3 Years sanitary.’ Tears rolling down her soft flushed cheeks. _“Watching you play, act and share heartwarming volgs to us, along with making the effort to always tell everyone that we’re special, we’re unique, we’re beautiful and have a purpose to live, no matter what it is we’re dealing with or suffering from. It’s your kind words and warm heart that makes all of us adore you, especially me.”_

Grabbing the already damp rag, Mark continues to wipe his tears from his already puffy eyes. Taking steady breaths to try and calm his emotions down slowly. 

_“In a critical time where I was losing someone special, it was obviously a heartbreaking thing. But knowing you would be there for me, really changed my life. You helped me through my darkest times, prevented any permanent, drastic actions and allowing me to be 3 years free from suicide… Really changed my life… So let me tell you this, always know you will never be alone. We respect you, adore you and even love you. Whenever you’re in need, we will be there, whenever you need space or time to grief, we will respect that, and when you come back, we will gladly open our arms to you and say ‘Welcome home.’”_ Ellen stated, looking straight at the camera with tears constantly flowing.  

Placing his left hand over his mouth, his tears start flowing continuously from his own puffy eyes. Whispering her name in shear empathy and heartache “Ellen…”

_“There are many words that can describe how amazing you are. But right now, in my heart, soul and mind. I just want to say… Thank you. Thank you for being the person that you are, thank you for always making all of us laugh, but most importantly… Thank you for saving me. People like you are the reason why we adore, admire and love you so much. You’ve helped me through many things I’d never thought of getting out of. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for being Markiplier, thank you for being you.”_ Placing her hand on her own computer screen.

Noticing Ellen wiping her tears away after speaking, gave Mark a mixture of sadness and worried feelings towards this poor fragile women. The sudden sensation to just rush over to her and giving her the most warm, comforting hug, reassuring her that everything will be alright. 

Having the urge to watch that clip again, he rewinds it to the point Ellen starts talking again constantly, then after viewing it 5 more times. He pauses it where her left hand was agents the screen. Mark couldn’t help but moves his right arm, reaching for her hand and placing his big hand agents his own computer screen. It didn’t matter to him if he looked silly doing this; he wanted to feel that connection with her. Slowly, Mark rests his head agents his office chair, grabbing his damp rag once more to wipe the remaining tears he was shedding. But the more he tried to calm himself, the more his emotions got the better of him, continuously crying and repeating her name for the remaining hour. “Ellen… oh Ellen…”

* * *

Finally leaving his office, Mark walks into the dinning room area where he was confronted by Ryan, Matt and Daniel, both sitting on one side of the table causing Mark to feel very uneasy about the current situation.

“S-sup guys? He-he…” Mark asked nervously.

“Ryan was just tell us an very interesting story about you Mark-I-moo” Matt stated

“He was?” Questioned Mark while drawing his attention to Ryan

 Ryan sat himself up properly while crossing both his arms. Having a huge grin on his face

            “Sure was, I was just explaining to the guys how you already knew this pretty girl, the same girl that just so happens to be in your milestone video that nearly made us cry, you know one of your fans? The same fan that you just told me not that long ago how you bumped into her today while going to the café. Ellen was her name wasn’t it?”

“So Mark, care to tell us all about Ms. Ellen? I’m sure you have loads to tell us.” Said Daniel, smirking at his answer while raising his eyebrow, waiting for Mark’s reaction. 

Squishing his face with both hands and groaning in frustration, Mark makes his way to the table, sitting opposite side to the Cyndago guys.

            “Alright Fine! So here’s the thing… So as I was heading outside, not even 5 minutes into walking towards the café, I was knocked over by this young woman, who at the time looked exhausted already, So I helped her up and we got talking… but before we got talking she was freaking out because she knew that I was Markiplier and told me how she’s watched all of my video’s, so I had to calm her down. By the end of it all she insisted she’s buy lunch for me and that’s why I was home late.” 

A long silent pause filled the room before one of the Cydago guys spoke.

“There’s only one main question on my mind… Was she taller then you?” Asked Matt

Daniel and Ryan started laughing while Mark stared at Matt evilly while shaking his head.

            “Why would you even ask that?! And for your information, she happened to be a little bit taller than me… But she had awesome crazy looking hairstyle! It was like short but with awesome multi colures of red in her brown hair, and her style was awesome! It was a mixture between punk and hip and her eyes! Her eyes where like blue, but green but blue at the same time!" 

The Cydago guys where amazed about vivid detail Mark was giving them about this girl he just met.

            “Please tell me you got her number, because right now you just sound like a creepy stalker.” Ryan asked while watching Mark bang his head and fit on the table.

            “No… I didn’t…” Mark whimpers jokingly, sitting himself up while grabbing his hair “I’m still cursing myself for ignoring that idea, because I thought I’d be too forward and when she was just about to leave I was thinking ‘Should I ask, shouldn’t I’ and before I knew it, it was too late. WHY AM I SO STUPID GOD DAMN IT!!”

            “Just out of curiosity, was she wearing black and red punk pants?” Daniel asks while standing near the window. 

Mark bluntly stares at Daniel for a split second before answering him. “Why yes she was… Why are you asking me this?”

            “Well… She’s either likes looking at other people’s mail or she actually lives across the road from us…” Daniel stated before point toward the girl that he was looking at through their dinning room window. 

Within a split second, Mark and the rest of the guys, rushed towards Daniel to clarify if it was truly Ellen. Sure enough, once Mark had his eyes on her, it was clear that Ellen Maè indeed lived across the road from them. 

“Well this just got interesting!” Mark stated

 

**\- To Be Continued -**


	5. Was This Fate?

# Chapter 5

There he was, the great Markiplier aka. Mark Fischbach, speechless, gob smacked, flabbergasted to the point of him mentally running around the dinner table in excitement. The feeling of anticipation overwhelmed him from the realization of Ellen – Maè Fitzgerald, the same Ellen that he accidently bumped into this morning, the same Ellen that appeared on his 8 Million subscriber Vlog, and the same Ellen that Mark couldn’t stop thinking about.

            “I can’t believe it… Out of all the streets in Los Angela’s, SHE LIVES ACROSS THE ROAD FROM ME!” Mark stated with excitement.

            “You know Mark, you’re acting like a love sick puppy for someone who just met his unknown fan.” Daniel teased while turning his attention back to Ellen.

            “An Australian fan mind you Mr.!” Mark corrected.

            “An Aussie gal huh? No wonder she looks naturally tan…” Matt added

            “I wonder if she has a beach body of an Aussie chick? She looks pretty good in those long, punk style pants.” Ryan chuckled with the guys, leaving Mark horrified by the Cyndago guy’s comments.

            “THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK ABOUT A LADY!”

Unaware of the boys arguing over her, Ellen had just arrived home from an exhausting day at college, checking the mail like she usually does before entering her shared house. 

            “So what are you waiting for Mark? Go over there and say hi!” Ryan stated while pushing Mark towards the front door.

            “Guys! Hey! Even if I did go over there now just to say hi, I’m pretty sure she would think that I was stalking her.”

            “So? When does the “almighty” Markiplier get love struck by some fan? I reckon she’d be all over you, gushing over you and being like _‘oh Markimoo~ you’re sooo dreamy~’”_ Daniel acts jokingly.

            “ _’What’s that? You want me to be Mrs. Fischbach? Oh Mark, I’d thought you would never ask!”_ Matt added into Daniel’s joke

            _“Kiss me Mark… Kiss me like I’m one of those French girls... A-mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah ha-ha-ha!”_ Daniel and Matt continue to joke around until Mark starts getting frustrated.

            “Come on Guys! One! I’m not “Love Struck” I just happened to find her really cool and want to know more about her… and TWO! She’s properly has a boyfriend, so either way I wouldn’t have a chance with her, I’m just happy to build a friendship with her.”

            “They’re just mucking around man…” Ryan added. “We’re just wanting you to be happy considering it’s been ages since you’ve had a special someone. They’re just looking out for you in their weird way.” Patting Marks’ back while explaining their concern for him.

            “Thanks Guys, I appreciate it… I guess… But I’ll handle this my way. I don’t want to fright the poor girl off.” Mark stated to his friends, but he finished the rest of the sentence in his own mind “Even if I did want more, I still wouldn’t have a chance…”

* * *

 

            “I’m Home!” Ellen shouted while entering her apartment. Closing the door behind her and only hearing the clicking noise, gave the conclusion she knew already, she was home alone. Walking towards the kitchen area, that was located on the left side of the apartment, she placed her college bag on the kitchen bench as well as the mail for her other 2 roommates.

Living with her in the small 3bedroom house was Nerina Steel and Beth Louise. Two of her closes friends from High-school when they where living back in Australia. The 3 agreed to travel/study aboard for a while. But when Ellen mentioned she would live in LA permanently, it made things easier if she bought a house for her to stay, with the help of her parents of course. It’s a nice house. Double garage, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedroom which 2 where located downstairs and the main room was upstairs, and a decent backyard with the added pool into the bundle. For a so-called “Party house” it felt like her second home. 

After removing her black and blue checked converses’. Ellen makes her way to the fridge to grab an afternoon snack, realizing there were 2 notes from her mates, Ellen reads them first before sorting her bottomless pit formally known as her stomach. 

            “Elli! Won’t be home till tomorrow, gang’s having a gaming gathering at Jimmy’s place. Love you long time, Nina! x. And Beth is working late and heading out after work, won’t be home till tomorrow either… x. P.s: Nina and I pitched in and bought your favorite Ice-cream to make up for our drunken antics. Enjoy! x ” 

Sighing in irritation, Ellen places the notes back on the fridge and grabs out her now free, favorite ‘Choc chip and cookie dough’ Ice cream from the freezer. “Looks like it’s just you and me Pikachu with free Ice cream!” 

Giggling at her remark while grabbing her college bag off the bench. She starts walking upstairs towards the main bedroom located upstairs to the right. Getting everything ready for her chil-lax session. 

Once Ellen entered her very dark room, she turns the light on, placing her ice cream near her study desk and gently removed her Mac pro from her stuffed college bag, causing all of her notebooks to fall out. Groaning in frustration, she picks up her loose notes and shoved them back into her bag, then throws her bag on top of her comfy bed.

            “Okay Ellen, time to boot the computer up and change into something comfortable, preferable something without tight pants.” She spoke to herself softly while starting her Mac up. 

The first thing that comes into mind with Ellen’s room, it’s modernly artistic with a touch of geeky-ness. Having a built-in cupboard and on-suite, her room was still pretty big and very dark, navy blue. Her queen size bed that was covered in lots of Pikachu plushies was perfectly centered under her fan. A U-shape desk located right next to her bed, had her Mac and Window PC set up, her Wacom drawing tablet, heaps of Drawing notes and PC games on either side of her desk, along with clothes scattered everywhere like any typical young female. Despite having quite a messy room, it was perfect to Ellen’s eyes, because she knew where everything was. 

Once Ellen changed her clothing into a set of comfortable Pikachu shirt and baggy workout pants. She grabs one of her oldest but most favorite plushies, hugging it tightly while walking towards her study desk.

            “Hmm… I missed you guys so much~ Now I can be myself and catch up on my YouTube clips!” Clapping her hand in excitement before placing her plushy next to her cool blue lava lamp, if you haven’t figured it out already, Ellen’s favorite color was blue, lots and lots of blue. 

Just as she was about to grab her yummy ice cream, a noise was playing on her Mac, knowing very well that she was receiving an incoming Skype call. Sighing in frustration but smiling at the same time, clicking on the accept button.

            “ Hello Mummykins~”

            “Hi honey… Sorry for the late Skype call” Spoke a Middle Ages woman. Viewing both male and female figures on Ellen’s computer screen.

            “It’s okay, it’s only 6:30 pm in LA, It must be pretty early for you and dad though. What is it? 9 or 10am there?”

            “It’s 11:30am at the moment. Almost lunch time, how was your day Hun?” Asked a middle aged man

            “It was good dad. Made some progress with my editing assessment… hoping to finish all this by Christmas, so fingers cross and wish me luck” Ellen stated in excitement.

            “That’s great to hear hun! I’m glad you’re getting your life sorted, you sound much happier ever since you and your friends moved over to LA.” Ellen’s mum said joyfully

            “Yeah but it doesn’t help that we miss you like crazy and now living on the opposite side of the world from us ha-ha” Ellen’s father explained sarcastically

            “I know, I really miss you too Dad and Mum of course. I hope you’re not overdoing it like you always do!”

            “Nah, you know me, your father is invincible! I can handle anything!” Chuckled Ellen’s dad

            “Yes and I know you’re not feeling well for a while either. So you better not be stressing my mother out like always! Ha-ha” Ellen giggled while pointing her right index finger at her father.

            “He’s been a good man like always…” Ellen’s mother smirks. “Anyway bub, it was just a quick call to make sure that you’re doing okay. We’re working tonight so your father and I are going to try and get some more sleep.”

            “No worries mum, thank you for calling me. When will you have time off again?”

            “Hopefully we have this weekend off, so we’ll schedule a longer Skype call on Saturday or Sunday, you okay with that?” Ellen’s father asked

            “That’s fine daddy, I’ll make sure I’m awake for it” Ellen smiled back at her parents.

            “Well just remember that you’re father and I are proud of you and proud of what you’ve achieved. It’s been a rough 3 years for you Hun, just remember your father and I love you dearly.” Ellen’s mother stated while blowing kisses at her.

            “Thank you, that means a lot to me to hear you say that... I love you and miss you heaps!” Ellen spoke softly while trying not to tear up

            “Alright! Bye honey!” Both Ellen’s parents spoke in sync.

            “Bye…”

Hearing the end call tone for a bit, Ellen grabs a small amount of tissues and wipes her tears away, preventing her from getting any more emotion. For Ellen it felt like forever since she last spoke to her parents, being the only child in her family, that bond was more important to her then anything, but she also knew she couldn’t live with them either. Turning her attention to her plushy while opening her now soft choc chip cookie dough ice cream, just how she likes it.

            “I know… I miss them too… Hmm yummy ice cream…”’ 

While in the process of eating her ice cream, a notification pop’s up about a new video posted by Markiplier. Squealing automatically in happiness, Ellen wasted no time and opened the link to his video, readjusting and preparing herself for yet another night of uncontrollable roller coaster of emotions. Waiting patiently for the vlog to start. 

            _“Hey guys! So there’s another fan made subscriber milestone video and apparently this one has over a thousand fans reacting to me reacting to something or other. Just like the six million-subscriber video, I’m a going to be doing the same thing! I’m going to be filming my reaction to their reaction to my reaction and make it all come full circle, so this video the one you’re watching now may be cut, but the original video is almost 30 minutes long. So if you want to see the full-uncut version, check the link in the description below. So thanks everyone, here we go!”_  

Ellen chuckles while wiping her already puffy eyes, feeling small tears falling down her cheek “Not even a minute into this video and I can already feel emotional about it. “ 

_The intro of the song started playing, viewing a younger Mark on the bottom left hand greeting everyone with his signature smile. Eventually hearing another man’s voice commentating the intro of the video_.

_“We don’t watch YouTube gamers just for the games they play.  We watch for the experience, the camaraderie of reacting to the same sights, sounds and stories, together._

_We watch for the human aspect – the human aspect that can’t be had with simple recording or play through. It’s this human aspect that creates friendship and empathy, shared emotions and experiences, trust and enjoyment._

_It’s this human aspect that provides the foundation for community.  Because what you feel is what we do too. When you reach new heights, you reach them with us and when you hit rock bottom, you surely aren’t alone._

_When you show emotion we see it all, but part of vulnerability is part of sharing... and just as we’ve gained from your sharing, we’d like to share our emotion with you too. This is our reaction to your reaction”_  

Viewing Mark already feeling emotion, Ellen couldn’t help but feel emotional too, seeing Mark’s sad facial expression caused her to cry more.

            “Aw… I just want to hug him… and this song doesn’t help, like… it’s amazing but it’s an easy song to cry with…”  

 

_‘~Short steps, deep breaths_

_Everything is alright_

_Chin up, I can’t_

_Step into the spotlight_

_She said, “I’m sad,”_

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer…~’_

_Music continues playing in the background, viewing the reaction to Marks emotions. Seeing his reaction on how moved and grateful he really is about his fans. “It’s so silly, they’re watching me watching them… and I’m watching them… Ah man.”_

            “It’s not silly!” Ellen said through her tears “It’s okay to feel loved, let us love you god damn it, Ah… I’m such a creep”

 

_‘~When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we’ll see_

_I’ll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the starts all down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don’t mind_

_If you’re with me,_

_Then everything’s alright…~’_

_“Shut up me!” Mark whispered to his own commentary that he was over hearing. “Let the thing play god damn you, I mean me. God why is everyone crying? It’s okay, I don’t deserve these tears”_

            “Because you’re an amazing guy Mark!  Like I tried to explain to you today, we’d be lost without you and… and… OH MY GOD I MET MARKIPLIER!” Ellen screamed in excitement and shock after realizing she indeed met Markiplier. “Like I knew it was Mark! But still! Oh my goodness”

 

_‘~ Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say_

_There’s such a rift between them_

_He said, “I can’t_

_Really seem to read you.”_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do~’_

 

_Faintly hearing Marks voice in the video stating how he ‘a mess,’ Mark clears his face while becoming frustrated. “You’re a mess? God look at me, I’m the one who’s in a bloody mess!”_ causing Ellen to giggle a little bit.

 

_‘~ When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we’ll see_

_I’ll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the starts all down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don’t mind_

_If you’re with me,_

_Then everything’s alright_

_If you’re with me,_

_Then everything’s alright…~_

 

            “Oh god, it’s not even half way done and yet I’m already crying my heart out, oh I’m such a cry baby” Ellen shakes her head slowly while eating another scope of ice cream.

Continuing with the video of Mark showing his reaction to his devoted fans applauding him on his accomplishment in having 8 million subscribers, expressing there love and devotion to him, admiring him and accepting him who he is that we know and love. 

Ellen was slowly calming herself down, taking deep breaths and enjoying her ice cream until her facial expression changed. Unable to stop the tears from flowing rapidly, she gasps at the sudden image of herself expression her love and gratitude to Mark, causing her to drop her spoon and cover her mouth.

            “O-Oh my god… That’s me!”

* * *

 

            “AHH!” Mark gasped while waking up with a cold sweat. He turns his attention to his room, viewing any unusual, which, to his relief wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Mark turns his attention to his alarm clock, showing the current time of 1:45am.  “It was only a dream… Thank god.” Sighing softly while laying back into his bed while closing his eyes once more. 

Within 5 minutes of lying in his bed with he’s eyes closed, he slowly sit’s up and moves his way to the end of the bed. “Why can I not go back to sleep?! Ahhh So frustrating!” He groans in frustration while getting out of bed to grab one of his T-Shirts.  

While putting his shirt on, Mark slowly and quietly makes his way towards the kitchen and dinning room area. Regaining his thoughts on what happened the previous day while grabbing a carton of milk.

            “Am I really obsessing over a fan?” chuckling to himself while shaking his head “It would be really funny if I turn into those characters that constantly go around screaming ‘Notice me senpai!’ hahaha” 

As Mark was about to sit down at the dinner table, he turns his attention to the front window, remembering all the antics the boys were doing the previous day. As curiosity got the better of him, he walks over to the window and moves the curtain to the side, figuring out if Ellen indeed lived across the road from him and the Cyndago guys. 

Nearly spitting out the mouthful of milk he just consumed. Mark could easily see Ellen walking outside from her house that was indeed across the road from the their house, and heading downstairs towards the front gate. Confused as to why Ellen would be walking around at this ungodly hour, he quickly placed the milk carton down on the table and grabbed one of his jackets, almost running out the door, unaware of the slamming noise the door made. 

Startled from the sudden loud noise, Ellen turns her attention to where the noise was, realizing there was a man running towards her. Frighten about the sudden situation, she waited till the man got closer before kneeing him in the stomach and grabbing his arm to flip him over on the cold pathway, placing her right foot on his chest.

            “MAKE ONE MORE SUDDEN MOVE AND I’LL KNOCK THE FUCK OUT OF YOU, YA CREEPY –“

            “Wait! –Coughs- this is a miss understanding! –Coughs twice- it’s me! Mark!”

            “Mark! Mark as in Markiplier Mark?” she question rather loudly

            “Yes –Coughs- now could you please move your foot?” 

Doing what he asked, Ellen removes her foot of his chest and sighs in relief and frustration at the same time. “God dam you man! Don’t scare me like that! If that’s your way of paying me back for knocking you over then it’s a shit way to do it!”

            “I’m sorry…” Mark groaned in pain while sitting himself up. “I wasn’t expecting you to kick my ass at 2am. Besides I was… uh… walking around anyway, you know it isn’t safe for a lady to walk around alone at this time.”

            “Obviously I can handle myself if you haven’t figured out already” Ellen smirks while reaching out her right hand to help him off the ground again. “I needed some fresh air anyway…” 

Taking her hand to help him up once more, Mark groans in slight pain. Stretching his arms and torso “Man… remind me to never piss you off if that’s how you’re gonna react ha-ha.” 

Giggling at his reaction, Ellen helps him dust the dirt off his jacket. “I’m really sorry about that, my father insisted that I learn self defense as well as boxing before I moved to LA. But you did startle me…”

            “I know… I know.” Mark laughed while dusting the remaining dirt off, turning his attention to Ellen, realizing that her face was not only glowing from the street light they happened to be standing under, but her glowing blue eyes where really red and puffy, giving the indication that she was crying. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Startled by his question, she titles her head to the side “Yeah, I’m okay… why do you ask?” 

Without realizing what he was doing, Mark placed his right hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. “Your eyes look very puffy, did something happen?” he ask cautiously, concerned about her wellbeing. 

            “Oh, I’m sorry…” Moving her face away from Mark’s hand to clear her face up with her long sleeve jacket she was wearing. “It’s been a long day for me, I didn’t even realize I was crying ah-ha...” Giggling softly at herself to try and act happy, which made Mark worry about her more.

            “Hey… I um… I’m think about having a coffee and late night snack at one of the local bakeries, they should be open by now… would you like to join me?” Mark asked bashfully.

            “That’s very sweet of you, but I’ve left my wallet at home.” Ellen stated

            “That’s fine! I can pay for you, besides I owe you for startling you just before…” Mark pauses before making a silly jester “You wouldn’t turn down a coffee date with this hunk would ya? Huh? Huh?” 

Giggling at his silly performance, Ellen nods her head in agreement while wrapping her left arm around his. Grinning in response. “Sure, I’ll go on a late/early coffee date with you.” 

            “Great!” Mark said cheerfully while laughing together at their reaction as they start walking towards the quite end of town.

 

**-To be continued-**

 


End file.
